fantasiafandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Atlântida teosófica
right|thumb|200px|Selo da Sociedade Teosófica Na concepção teosófica, a Atlântida foi um grande continente que existiu e foi civilizado por mais de um milhão de anos e foi destruído pouco a pouco por quatro catástrofes sucessivas. A grande ilha descrita por Platão teria sido apenas seu último resíduo, desaparecido em 9564 a.C. O apogeu dessa civilização teria ocorrido entre 1.000.000 a.C. e 900.000 a.C. e teria sido caracterizado por uma avançada tecnologia mágica, baseada em uma energia psíquica chamada vril, com a qual teriam sido construídos barcos voadores, criadas novas espécies de plantas e animais, evitadas as eras glaciais e transmutados os elementos, inclusive metais comuns em ouro e prata. A "Cidade dos Portais de Ouro" (no original, City of the Golden Gates) descrita como capital dessa civilização assemelha-se à Atlântida de Platão quanto à disposição em anéis do seu centro, mas supostamente desapareceu muito antes e difere dela em detalhes importantes. A Atlântida de Platão é basicamente plana com uma pequena colina central, enquanto a teosófica é disposta sobre uma ampla elevação. Enquanto em Platão os fossos anulares estão no mesmo plano e são ligados por túneis navegados por trirremes, na versão teosófica estão em diferentes alturas e a água flui de um para outro em cascatas e essa água, em vez de provir de fontes naturais, é obtida de um aqueduto subterrâneo que a retira de um lago sobre montanhas vizinhas. Além disso, o plano geral da cidade de Platão é circular e tem o mar ao Sul, o da "Cidade dos Portais de Ouro" é retangular e tem o mar a Leste. Descrições detalhadas dessa Atlântida e sua história, obtidas a partir de supostas visões e comunicações de espíritos, foram dadas nos livros teosóficos, principalmente os de Helena Blavatsky, W. Scott-Elliot, Annie Besant e C. W. Leadbeater, escritos no final do século XIX e início do século XX. Os principais pressupostos nos quais se baseavam, inclusive a possibilidade de afundamento dos continentes; as alegações sobre a evolução de plantas, de animais e humanos; as datas remotíssimas para a construção das pirâmides, Stonehenge e Karnak; e a antiguidade extrema das civilizações tolteca e incaica foram refutados até o final do século XX. Até 800 mil anos a.C. [[Imagem:MapaAtlantida1.jpg|center|thumb|450px|O mundo há cerca de um milhão de anos e até a catástrofe de há 800 mil anos, segundo W. Scott-Elliot. Notas: 2''' - local de origem da sub-raça tlavatli; '''3 - da sub-raça tolteca, 4''' - da sub-raça turaniana, '''5- da sub-raça semita]] Há um milhão de anos, o continente da Atlântida estendia-se da latitude da Islândia à do Rio de Janeiro, abrangendo o Texas, o golfo do México, o leste da América do Norte até o Labrador, a Escócia, a Irlanda e parte do Brasil. Segundo os teósofos, esse continente serviu ao desenvolvimento da "raça atlante" ou "segunda raça-raiz", que se subdividiu em sete sub-raças. Enquanto as três primeiras, rmoahal, tlavatli e toltecas, são chamadas "raças vermelhas", as quatro seguintes são consideradas "amarelas", embora, segundo Scott-Elliot, os turanianos e mongólicos tivessem essa tez enquanto os semitas e acadianos eram brancos. Segundo Scott-Elliot, as os turanianos e semitas, surgiram neste período e as duas seguintes, acadianos e mongólicos, no período seguinte. Os rmoahal [[Imagem:Saami_Family_1900.jpg|right|thumb|200px|Família de lapões (sami) em 1900]] A primeira "sub-raça" da "raça atlante" teria sido a rmoahal, surgida há 3 milhões de anos em uma parte da Lemúria (já desaparecida neste período) situada na atual Gana. Eram cor de mogno e tinham 3 a 3,6 metros de altura. Migraram para as costas meridionais de Atlântida. Ali, uma parte uniu-se a lemurianos negros, dando origem às "raças" negras que mais tarde se tornariam escravos dos atlantes e outra migrou para o extremo nordeste, onde tomou uma coloração mais clara. No final do período deste mapa era "razoavelmente louro". Eram, segundo Scott-Elliot, "incapazes de desenvolver um programa de governo fixo" e vivam da caça e da pesca. Os animais que caçavam incluíam mamutes peludos, elefantes, hipopótamos, marsupiais e seres intermediários entre répteis e mamíferos, ou entre répteis e aves. Sua religião era o culto de Manu, o governante divino que os orientou no início, e dos antepassados. Ele identificou entre seus descendentes o "homem de Furfooz" (crânios braquicéfalos encontrados na Bélgica, do mesolítico, cerca de 11000 a.C.) e os lapões. Os tlavatli right|thumb|200px|Patagões (tehuelches), foto de 1865 Em uma ilha ao largo da costa ocidental da Atlântida, no atual México, surgiu a segunda sub-raça, chamada tlavatli, que dali se espalhou para o centro e norte da Atlântida propriamente dita. Eram robustos e de cor vermelho-acastanhada, menos altos que os rmoahals, a quem impeliram mais para o norte. Seus principais povoados situavam-se nas regiões montanhosas do interior, que mais tarde formariam a ilha de Poseidônis, mas também ocupavam as costas setentrionais. Suas tribos ou nações eram governadas por chefes ou reis aclamados pelo povo, normalmente os mais vigorosos e destemidos. Além da caça e da pesca, os tlavatli praticavam um sistema de cultivo aldeão. Além de Manu, cultuavam um Ser Supremo cujo símbolo era o Sol, em círculos de monolitos aprumados no alto dos morros, semelhantes a Stonehenge, que representavam as estações e serviam de observatório. Chegaram a estabelecer um império considerável, com um rei como chefe nominal, ainda que sua autoridade fosse mais honorária do que real. Seus descendentes incluiriam o homem de Cro-Magnon, os índios patagões e algumas "tribos pardas de índios da América do Sul" Ao se miscigenarem com lemurianos, também deram origem aos drávidas do sul da Índia. Birmaneses e siameses também possuem sangue tlavatli, misturado com uma das "sub-raças árias". Os toltecas right|thumb|200px|Família de índios norte-americanos, foto de 1890 A seguir, surgiu na costa ocidental a sub-raça tolteca, que governaria todo o continente de Atlântida por milênios. Era vermelho-acastanhada, mas mais vermelha ou acobreada que a dos tlavatli. Possuía uma "feição séria, bem parecida com a dos antigos gregos". Sua estatura era em torno de 2,4 metros em seu período de apogeu. Desenvolveu o mais alto grau de divilização e organizou o mais poderoso império de todos os povos atlantes. Inicialmente dividida em vários pequenos reinos independentes, uniram-se em uma grande federação há um milhão de anos, com um imperador hereditário como chefe. Por milhares de anos, essa sub-raça governou todos os reinos da Atlântida e também as ilhas ocidentais e a porção meridional do território adjacente a leste. Depois de 100 mil anos, iniciou-se a degeneração, desviando seus poderes psíquicos dos objetivos lícitos para propósitos egoístas e malévolos, conduzindo à chamada bruxaria. No apogeu da era tolteca, a densidade demográfica na Atlântida era comparável à da Inglaterra ou da Bélgica da época de Scott-Elliot (1896), ou seja, cerca de 200 habitantes por quilômetro quadrado e a população mundial era de 2 bilhões de habitantes. O idioma tolteca era falado em todo o império, embora vestígios dos idiomas rmoahal e tlavatli sobrevivesssem em regiões remotas. A Cidade dos Portais de Ouro center|thumb|450px|A "Cidade das Portas de Ouro", segundo Scott-Elliot A capital era a chamada "Cidade dos Portais de Ouro", (no original, City of the Golden Gates), situada na costa oriental do continente, próxima do mar, a cerca de 15º ao norte do Equador (ao largo de Cabo Verde, aproximadamente a meio caminho entre a atual costa do Senegal e as Pequenas Antilhas). Abrigava cerca de dois milhões de habitantes em cerca de 200 km². Um parque circundava a cidade, onde ficavam as casas de campo dos abastados. A oeste, estendia-se uma cadeia de montanhas, entre as quais, a uma altitude de 792 m, se localizava o lago de onde vinha a água. O aqueduto principal era de seção oval, de 15 m por 9 m e levava a água, através do subsolo, a um enorme reservatório em forma de coração na base da colina onde se erguiam a cide e o palácio. A partir desse reservatório, um poço perpendicular, de 152 m de altura, atravessava a rocha maciça e levava a água a jorrar nos jardins do palácio. right|thumb|300px|Concepção artística da "Cidade dos Portais de Ouro", com as cascatas que descem por seus canais A cidade foi construída nas enconstas de uma colina que se erguia cerca de 152 m acima da planície. No topo da colina ficava o palacio e os jardins do imperador, de cujo centro jorrava um fluxo incessante de água que, depois de abastecer o palácio e as fontes dos jardins, fluía em todas as direções, despencando em forma de cachoeiras e formando um canal ou fosso que circundava as terras adjacentes ao palácio, separando-as da cidade que se estendia mais abaixo, em cada face da colina. A partir desse canal, quatro regos conduziam a água, passando pelas quatro zonas da cidade, até as cachoeiras que, por sua vez, formavam outro canal circundante num nível mais baixo. Havia três desses canais em círculos concêntricos. Um quarto canal, de traçado retangular, recebia os fluxos e despejava-os no mar. A cidade estedia-se até a margem do fosso exterior. A zona mais alta, abaixo dos jardins do palácio, caracterizava-se por uma pista circular de corridas e jardins públicos. A maioria das casas de funcionários da corte também ficavam nessa zona, bem como a Casa dos Estrangeiros, que hospedava os viajantes à custa do governo. As casas separadas dos habitantes e os templos ocupavam as outras duas zonas. As famílias mais pobres moravam no norte da zona mais baixa e além do canal mais exterior, perto do mar e dedicavam-se, na maioria, à navegação. Tecnologia left|thumb|200px|Barcos aéreos eram usados pelos ricos em Atlântida, segundo Scott-Elliot (cena do PC Game Atlantis) Segundo Scott-Elliot, os toltecas da Atlântida foram inferiores à "raça árica" na maioria dos campos de atividade, mas excederam os europeus do seu tempo (1896) nas conquistas científicas. Os ricos usavam uma espécie de veículo voador, barcos aéreos com capacidade para dois a oito passageiros. Os primeiros foram construídos de tábuas finíssimas de madeira, nas quais se injetava uma substância que lhes fornecia maior resistência. Mais tarde, foi usada uma liga de dois metais brancos e um vermelho, resultando em um metal branco semelhante ao alumínio, mas mais leve, que /era soldado eletricamente. De madeira ou metal, eram perfeitamente lisos por fora e brilhavam no escuro. Assemelhavam-se a um barco, mas eram cobertos. No princípio, eram movidos pelo vril (energia psíquica), depois por meios mecânicos. A velocidade máxima era de 160 km/h e não podiam transpor morros de mais de 300 metros de altura. Seu percurso era em forma de longas ondulações, aproximando-se e afastando-se do solo. Os atlantes também usavam a mesma energia para levitar grandes blocos de pedra e realizar suas grandes construções. No período de decadência, navios de guerra aéreos, planejados para transportar 50 a 100 combatentes, substituíram os tradicionais. Usavam como arma tubos que emitiam o mesmo jato de ar que servia como propulsão, de maneira a destruir o equilíbrio do navio inimigo e virá-lo de borco, para depois ser atacado com esporão. Embarcações marítimas eram impulsionadas por meios análogos. Usavam-se também explosivos e, nos últimos tempos de Atlântida, companhias inteiras eram destruídas em combate pelo gás nocivo roduzido pela explosão de uma bomba acima de suas cabeças, lançadas por alguma espécie de alavanca. right|thumb|300px|''A Atlântida'', de Chris Foss (1980) Por outro lado, a música era rudimentar e os instrumentos, primitivos. Gostavam de cores e afrescos ou desenhos decorativos em matizes brilhantes decoravam as casas por dentro e por fora, mas a pintura nunca se firmou como arte pura. A escultura, por outro lado, era de qualidade excepcional. O material de escrita consistia em finas lâminas de metal com uma superfície branca semelhante à porcelana. Havia uma técnica para reprodução de texto, colocando-se sobre a lâmina escrita outra chapa fina, previamente mergulhada em um líquido especial. Mesmo nas cidades, as casas eram cercadas por jardins ou separadas por terrenos comuns, mas sempre estruturas isoladas. Nos casos dos edifícios mais importantes, quatro blocos circundavam um pátio central, no meio do qual geralmente erguia-se uma fonte, cuja quantidade na "Cidade dos Portais de Ouro", fez com que esta fosse chamada também "Cidade das Águas". Uma torre se erguia em um dos cantos ou no centro de um dos blocos e uma escada espiral conduzia a uma cúpula pontiaguda usada como observatório. As janelas eram preenchidas com algo semelhante ao vidro, mas menos transparente. Escravos em grande número estavam à disposição de quase todas as famílias, mas alimentavam-se e vestiam-se bem. Templos e religião Os templos eram edifícios enormes, assemelhando-se às gigantescas construções egípcias, mas em estilo ainda mais prodigioso. As colunas eram, na maioria quadradas. Tinham também torres encimadas por domos, proporcionais em tamanho e magnificência, que eram usadas como observatórios e para o culto do Sol. Os interiores eram freqüentemente chapeados de ouro. Ouro e prata, fabricados em enorme quantidade por alquimistas, eram usados apenas para fins decorativos e não monetários. No início, um disco solar dourado, considerado o único emblema apropriado de Deus, era usado em todos os templos e captava os primeiros raios do sol nascente durante o equinócio da primavera ou o solstício do verão. Mais tarde, a imagem de um homem arquetípico foi adorada como representação do divino, retornando ao culto rmoahal do Manu. Na época da decadência, os corredores dos templos foram rodeados por inúmeras capelas, às vezes de tamanho considerável, onde se encontravam as estátuas dos habitantes mais importantes, que tinham a seu serviço toda uma comitiva de sacerdotes para o culto cerimonial de sua imagem. Os mais ricos esculpiam-nas em oricalco, ouro ou prata; outros as faziam de madeira ou de uma pedra resistente e escura, semelhante ao basalto. Economia, usos e costumes right|thumb|200px|Rei Tolteca Não havia mercadorias expostas nas ruas para venda: todas as transações eram efetuadas em particular, exceto nas datas estabelecidas para as grandes feiras públicas. Não havia sistema monetário oficial, mas pequenas peças estampadas de metal ou couro eram usadas como fichas. Perfuradas no centro, eram amarradas para formar um cinto, usado à cintura. Cada um cunhava seu próprio "dinheiro", que valia como reconhecimento de dívida, na medida dos bens com que pudesse garanti-lo. O portador da ficha tinha meios de avaliar os recursos do devedor por meio da clarividência. Geralmente, a carne dos animais era posta de lado, mas comiam as partes que "nós" (ingleses vitorianos como Scott-Elliot, presume-se) nos abstemos de comer. Também bebiam o sangue e preparavam cozidos. Comiam também peixes, às vezes em grau adiantado de decomposição. Faziam pães e bolos de cereais bebiam leite e comiam frutas e vegetais. Os Iniciados, porém, eram totalmente vegetarianos. Uma bebida alcoólica fermentada esteve em voga, mas provocava uma excitação tão perigosa que foi proibida. A lei permitia que um homem tivesse duas esposas, mas um grande número tinha apenas uma. A posição social das muleres era igual à dos homens e, se tivessem aptidão para adquirir a energia vril, podiam elevar-se acima do outro sexo. Participavam do governo e podiam ser escolhidas pelo imperador para representá-lo nas províncias como soberanas regionais. As escolas e faculdades eram mantidas pelo Estado. Todas as crianças de ambos os sexos, passavam pela escola primária, na qual aprendiam a ler e escrever. As que mostrassem aptidão, junto com as crianças das classes dominantes, eram escolhidas aos doze anos para as escolas superiores, onde aprendiam medicina (herbologia e cura magnética), alquimia, matemátia e astronomia e a desenvolver o poder mental chamado de vril. As demais eram conduzidas às escolas técnicas: agrícolas, mecânicas ou de caça e pesca. Na época da decadência, as classes dominantes se tornaram mais exclusivistas, permitindo apenas a seus filhos o acesso à educação superior. As escolas agrícolas de Atlântida criaram a aveia e outros cereais a partir do cruzamento do trigo (trazido de outro planeta) com ervas nativas e também desenvolveram a bananeira a partir de um melão alongado. Entre os animais domesticados, havia uma espécie semelhante a uma anta pequena, que era criado como os porcos de hoje. Grandes felinos, ancestrais do leopardo e do jaguar, e ancestrais dos cães, parecidos com lobos, também eram encontrados ao redor das habitações. Os carros eram puxados por pequenos camelos, ancestrais dos lhamas. Os ancestrais do alce irlandês vagavam pelas encostas dos morros como um gado montanhês semi-selvagem. A terra e seus produtos, inclusive rebanhos e animais, eram considerados propriedades do imperador. Cada província tinha à sua frente, um vice-rei nomeado pelo imperador. O cultivo, a colheita e a pastagem dos rebanhos eram de sua alçada, bem como a administração das experiências agrícolas. Cada vice-rei tinha um conselho de consultores, versados em astronomia, pois tirava-se proveito das influências ocultas sobre a vida vegetal e animal. Era também comum o poder de produzir chuva e chegava-se a neutralizar as eras glaciais pelas ciências ocultas. Depois que se separava uma pequena porção para o governo central, os produtos eram divididos entre todos os habitantes. O vice-rei e seus funcioários recebiam as maiores porções, mas até os mais inferiores deviam receber o necessário para a subsistêcia e o bem-estar. Alguns produtos eram trocados com os de outras regiões. Os turanianos right|thumb|157px|Chinês da etnia Hui, início do século XX A sub-raça turaniana originou-se do lado oriental da Atlântida, ao sul da região montanhosa dos tlavatlis, migrando depois para as regiões setentrionais das terras a leste da Atlântida. Sua língua era baseada no tlavatli, da qual gradualmente se diferenciou. Essa sub-raça desenvolveu uma espécie de sistema feudal. Cada chefe era supremo e seu próprio território e o rei era apenas o primus inter pares. Os chefes que compunham o conselho de Estado ocasionalmente assassinavam o rei, substituindo-o por um deles. Eram uma raça violenta e bárbara, brutal e cruel, "como indica o fato de que uma grande quantidade de mulheres participavam de suas guerras", diz Scott-Elliot. Como sofriam constantes derrotas nas batalhas com seus vizinhos toltecas, muito mais numerosos, tiveram como meta principal o aumento da população. Para isso, retiraram dos homens a responsabilidade por sustentar a família. O Estado cuidava e provia a subsistência das crianças, consideradas propriedade sua. Mas o sistema, por destruir os laços familiares, fracassou e foi abandonado. Cultuavam uma trindade que personificava os poderes cósmicos do Universo como Criador, Preservador e Destruidor. Com a prática da bruxaria, alguns deles tornaram-se conscientes de elementais de poder e malignidade que animavam por sua vontade maléfica e pssaram a adorá-las em rituais manchados de sangue. Os descendentes dos turanianos incluem os chineses do interior e os astecas, que continuaram a praticar os rituais de sacrifícios humanos repudiados por seus predecessores toltecas. Os "semitas originais" right|thumb|147px|Mulher cabile, foto de 1884 A quinta sub-raça, os "semitas originais", surgiu na pouco atraente região montanhosa da península nordeste, correspondentes às atuais Escócia e Irlanda. Manteve-se durante séculos independente dos agressivos reis sulistas, até que começaram a se espalhar em várias direções. Os judeus e os "cabilas menos escuros das montanhas argelinas" seriam seus últimos descendentes relativamente puros. Cultuavam uma Trindade antropomórfica, de pai, mãe e filho. Caracterizaram-se pelo desenvolvimento do pensamento racional, à custa da clarividência e de outros poderes psíquicos. A decadência final Cerca de 50 mil anos antes da primeira grande catástrofe, os seguidores da "magia negra" sublevaram-se e elegeram um imperador rival que, depois de muitas lutas e conflitos, assumiu o trono depois de expulsar o imperador "branco" de sua capital. Este reinstalou-se numa cidade fundada originalmente pelos tlavatlis, na extremidade sul da região montanhosa que, nessa época, era a sede de um dos reis tributários toltecas. Este colocou sua cidade à disposição do imperador, mas a maioria dos demais reis tributários transferiu sua vassalagem ao novo imperador. Contínuas batalhas foram travadas em diferentes pontos do império, recorrendo-se amplamente à bruxaria para suplementar o poder de destruição dos exércitos. De 800 mil a 200 mil a.C. [[Imagem:MapaAtlantida2.jpg|center|thumb|450px|O mundo depois da catástrofe de há 800 mil anos, até a catástrofe de há 200 mil anos, segundo W. Scott-Elliot. Notas: 6''' - local de origem da raça acadiana, '''7 - da raça mongólica]] Há 800 mil anos, uma primeira catástrofe reduziu a extensão da Atlântida e separou-a das Américas, enquanto Europa e África ganhavam extensão. As ondas precipitaram-se sobre a "Cidade dos Portais de Ouro" e exterminaram seus habitantes, o imperador "negro" e sua dinastia. Mesmo regiões que não afundaram foram varridas pelos vagalhões e transformadas em pântanos, permanecendo desertas e sem plantações por muitas gerações. Passou-se um longo período antes que se estabelecesse um novo governo eficaz. Por fim, segundo Scott-Elliot, uma dinastia semita de bruxos entronizou-se na "Cidade dos Portais de Ouro", mas nenhuma autoridade tolteca destacou-se neste período. Pouco restava de seu puro sangue no continente de origem. As costas próximas do continente americano estavam, porém, povoadas por toltecas "puros". Os tlavatlis estavam instalados nas costas ocidentais das Américas (Califórnia) e nas costas do extremo sul (Rio de Janeiro). Também eram encontrados nas regiões litorâneas orientais da ilha escandinava e na Índia. Os turanianos ocupam as regiões litorâneas meridionais das terras a leste de Atlântida, no atual Marrocos e Argélia e também vagam em direção ao Oriente, povoando as costas ocidentais e orientais do mar asiático central. Os "semitas" ocupam a oeste as terras que hoje formam os EUA e a leste, as costas setentrionais do continente vizinho. Acadianos right|thumb|200px|Casal basco Neste período, surge a sub-raça acadiana, numa terra a leste de Atlântida, a 42º de latitude norte e 10º de longitude oeste (ou seja, no atual Mar Tirreno, perto da atual Sardenha), que inicialmente se espalha para o leste, ocupando o atual Levante (Síria e Palestina) e chegando à Pérsia e Arábia. Mais tarde, invadiram Atlântida, travando inúmeras batalhas terrestres e navais com os semitas. Os descendentes dos acadianos incluíram os antigos etruscos, os fenícios (inclusive os cartagineses) e os sumério-acadianos, mas os mais "puros" seriam os bascos. Mongólicos right|thumb|200px|Japoneses do período Meiji, em Tochigi Surgiu também, a sub-raça mongólica, nas planícies da Tartária (Sibéria Oriental, a 63º de latitude norte e 140º de longitude leste), a partir de descendentes da sub-raça turaniana. Foi a única sub-raça "atlante" a jamais ter contato com seu continente materno. Seus descendentes mais ou menos misturados com outras "sub-raças" incluiriam a maior parte dos povos do Extremo Oriente, inclusive japoneses e também alguns indígenas da América do Norte, pois alguns deles atravessariam o estreito de Bering. Os malaios seriam resultado do cruzamento de mongólicos com lemurianos e os húngaros, de mongólicos com "árias". Índia A Índia foi ocupada por uma civilização atlante, que se estendia do sul até o mar que a limitava ao norte. Egito right|thumb|200px|As grandes pirâmides, segundo Scott-Elliot, foram construídas há mais de 200 mil anos Cerca de 210 mil anos atrás, a degradação de Atlântida levou a "grande Loja Branca" a transferir-se para o Egito, então isolado e de população escassa. Ali fundou um império, a primeira "Dinastia Divina" do Egito. Em alguma época dos dez mil anos seguintes foram constuídas as duas grandes pirâmides de Gizé, para proporcionar salas de iniciação permanentes e atuar como casa do tesouro e santuário de algum grande talismã durante a submersão que se sabia iminente (na verdade, essas pirâmides foram construídas na IV Dinastia, entre 2580 a.C. e 2480 a.C.). A "grande Loja Branca" continuaria a ter sua sede no Egito até cerca de 10.000 a.C., quando foi transferida para Shambhala. De 200 mil a 75.025 a.C. center|thumb|450px|O mundo depois da catástrofe de há 200 mil anos até a catástrofe de há 80 mil anos, segundo W. Scott-Elliot Há 200 mil anos, uma segunda catástrofe, causada pela difusão da magia negra entre os atlantes, dividiu o restante da Atlântida em duas grandes ilhas, Ruta e Daitya. O Egito foi submerso, mas muitos de seus habitantes se refugiaram nas montanhas abissínias, transformadas em ilha. Quando tornou a emergir, foi povoado pelos descendentes desses refugiados, bem como por novos grupos de colonos atlantes e uma considerável imigração de acadianos alterou o tipo físico egípcio. Esta é a era da segunda "Dinastia Divina" do Egito, na qual os Adeptos Iniciados voltaram a governar o país. Ruta Em Ruta, uma dinastia tolteca devotada à magia negra ascendeu ao poder e governou, através de seus reis tributários, uma grande porção da ilha. Um imperador ou rei iniciado - ou pelo menos alguém que conhecia a "boa lei" -, governou em alguma parte da ilha a fim de refrear os bruxos malignos na medida do possível e orientar e instruir a minoria disposta a levar uma vida pura e saudável. Por volta de 100.000 a.C., o futuro espírito de Gautama Buda encarnou-se para ensinar uma nova religião a um grupo de semitas das montanhas setentrionais de Ruta, isolando-os, proibindo-os de se casar com outras tribos e preparando-os para uma futura migração para uma "terra prometida", onde estariam livres do futuro cataclisma. Seus seguidores trouxeram também prosélitos de outras terras. Daitya Em Daitya, segundo Scott-Elliot, foi retomada a luta entre semitas e acadianos. Também há cem mil anos, os acadianos venceram e estabeleceram sua dinastia na antiga capital semita, que governaram com sabedoria. Tornaram-se grandes comerciantes, navegadores e colonizadores, establecendo muitos núcleos que serviam de pontos de ligação com terras distantes. Também avançaram para o Oriente, ocupando as futuras costas da Síria e Palestina e chegaram à Pérsia e Arábia. Viviam em comunidades sedentárias e criaram uma forma oligárquica de governo. Uma de suas características era o sistema dual de governo, onde dois reis governam a mesma cidade. Em conseqüência de sua aptidão naval, o estudo das estrelas tornou-se uma atividade característica e realizaram grandes progressos na astronomia e astrologia. Annie Besant e Leadbeater contam uma história diferente e peculiar sobre o que aconteceu em Daitya nesse período. Por volta de 100.000 a.C., as nações cultas da Atlântida se dividiram em dois campos opostos. Um deles, liderado pelo Imperador Branco, tinha por metrópole sagrada a antiga "Cidade dos Portais de Ouro" e conservava o tradicional culto do Sol. Mas reinos distantes, governados por vice-reis, se declararam independentes e estabelecerm uma confederação liderada por um homem chamado Oduarpa, cujos exércitos o aclamaram como "Imperador do Sol da Meia-Noite". right|thumb|300px|Oduarpa, o "Imperador do Sol da Meia-Noite" Para fazer oposição ao Imperador Branco, Oduarpa recorreu às artes negras, pactuou com os moradores do mundo inferior - sombrios espíritos da Terra, que formam o "Reino de Pã" - e estabeleceu um culto que atraísse o povo por meio dos prazeres sensuais e dos impios poderes mágicos colocados em mãos de seus adeptos. Graças a seu pacto com as potestades tenebrosas, prolongou sua vida além do término normal e tornou seu corpo invulnerável por meio da materialização de uma couraça metálica que o escudava dos pés à cabeça como uma cota de malha. Nos ritos mágicos celebrados em criptas subterrâneas para adorar Oduarpa, os adeptos se vestiam de peles de animais, tocavam címbalos, bebiam licores ardentes e praticavam orgias, às quais se uniam bípedes peludos de braços longos e garras nos pés e mãos, com cabeça de bruto e cobertos de crinas que lhes caím sobre os ombros. Levavam caixas com ungüentos com que lambuzavam os dissolutos e redomas com uma bebida. Os orgiastas então caíam ao solo em mistura, e de cada monte surgia uma forma animal que desaparecia da cripta para sumir na noite. Essas materializações astrais, ferozes e inconscientes, tomavam a forma de fantasmas (ghosts), duendes (goblins) e outras entidades malignas que davam rédeas soltas à luxúria e crueldade ocultas nos humanos. Com as queixadas jorrando sangue e a pele enlameada de imundícies, voltava antes que apontasse o dia e, agachando-se sobre os corpos amontoados, neles se fundiam e desapareciam. Por fim, Oduarpa reuniu um grande exército e marchou para a "Cidade dos Portais de Ouro", contando com as armas e com o terror infundido por seus magos negros em figuras de animais que, materializados em corpos físicos, devoravam seus iimigos. Quando era incerto o êxito da batalha, Oduarpa soltava seus diabólicos aliados, que semeavam o pânico a dentadas e rasgões e perseguiam o inimigo em fuga, com o acréscimo de que a tropa de feiticeiros criava também formas animais para se infundirem nos cadáveres. O conquistador venceu e tomou o título de "Rei Divino". Mais tarde, o Manu marcou contra ele com um poderoso exército. Sua presença pôs em fuga os "súditos do reino de Pã" e desvaneceu as formas mentais plasmadas pela magia negra. O exército de Oduarpa foi desbaratado e seu líder derrotado voou para uma torre que foi incendiada, queimando-o dentro de sua couraça metália materializada. O Manu purificou a cidade e restabeleceu o governo do Imperador Branco por algum tempo, mas a malignidade readquiriu poderio e tomou novo incremento no centro meridional. Por último, o mesmo "Senhor da Face Tenebrosa" apareceu reencarnado e se pôs outra vez em luta contra o Imperador. Então a Hierarquia Oculta pronunciou a sentença que resultou na catátrofe de 75.025 a.C, na qual a "Cidade dos Portais de Ouro" desapareceu definitivamente. O Imperador Branco avisou seu povo e alguns escaparam em vimanas (veículos aéreos) para o Oriente e o Norte. Stonehenge right|thumb|200px|Stonehenge teria sido construída por acadianos descontentes, segundo Scott-Elliot Ainda há cerca de 100 mil anos, uma colônia de Iniciados acadianos - "mais altos, mais bonitos e mais espertos do que os aborígines da região, remanescentes degenerados dos rmoahal" -, fundou Stonehenge (na realidade, construído a partir de 3100 a.C., sendo que os monólitos hoje visíveis são de 2200 a.C.). Sua rude simplicidade, similar à dos antigos templos tlavatli do sol, foi planejada para servir de protesto contra os ornamentos extravagantes e a exagerada decoração dos templos existentes na Atlântida, onde os habitantes prosseguiam com o degradant culto de suas próprias imagens. Arábia Em 79.797 a.C., o Manu reuniu no litoral o povo segregado por Gautama para levá-los ao Oriente, formado, à época, por 7.500 semitas, 750 acadianos e 750 toltecas. Atravessaram o mar do Saara em 33 navios e prosseguiram a pé pelos sul do Egito até a Arábia. Levaram consigo "rebanhos dum animal que parecia um cruzamento de búfalo e elefante com algo de porco", que lhes servia de alimento quando faltavam provisões, embora normalmente fosse considerado valioso demais para tal emprego. O monarca egípcio, seguindo as tradições toltecas de que outras raças existiam para serem exploradas por eles, seduziu alguns deles a ficar no Baixo Egito. Os demais foram estabelecidos em vales dos planaltos árabes. Alguns deles se tornaram fanáticos e prepararam-se para atacar os desertores estabelecidos no Egito. Os egípcios exterminaram os fanáticos, mas foram vencidos ao tentar atacar os vales onde viviam os demais. Ali produziram frutos insípidos semelhantes à maçã, colhiam uma fruta grande como uma cabeça de homem e viscosa e pegajosa como uma tâmara, e uma fruta do tamanho do coco que deixava farinha e açúcar ao ser fervida. Ao fim de cerca de dois mil anos (77.800 a.C.), tornaram-se uma nação de vários milhões, isolados do resto do mundo por um cinturão de areia que as caravanas podiam alcançar por um só caminho de oásis, perto da atual Meca. Os menos desejáveis eram encorajados a migrar para o sul da Palestina ou o sul do Egito e numa dessas colônias se desenvolveu o cavalo. Ao cabo de três mil anos (76.800 a.C.), a meseta estava tão densamente povoada que parecia uma enorme cidade. Um grande número foi enviado à África para fundar uma colônia, mais tarde exterminada. Mar de Gobi Pouco antes da catástrofe de 75.025 a.C., o Manu escolheu 700 de seus próprios descendentes, educados em uma seita particularmente austera e os conduziu para o norte. Passaram por um império sumero-acadiano que compreendia a atual Turquia, Pérsia e adjacências e por uma confederação de turanianos feudatários desse império, em cujo território estava compreendido o atual Tibete. Após alguns anos, chegou às costas do mar de Gobi, que então se abria para o Pólo Norte. Instalou alguns de seus seguidores num promontório de frente para o nodeste e a maioria mais para o interior, em uma baixada entre colinas. Do promontório, que era muito elevado, se distinguiam o mar de Gobi e a terra que teriam de habitar depois de passado o cataclisma iminente. A Ilha Branca, ainda invisível do promontório, estava no sudeste. Outros povos Os mongólicos tornaram-se um povo nômade. Mais psíquicos e mais religiosos que os turanianos dos quais descendiam, tenderam a uma forma de governo teocrático, no qual o governante territorial era também sumo-sacerdote. De 75.025 a.C. a 9.564 a.C. center|thumb|450px|O mundo depois da catástrofe de há 80 mil anos, até a submersão de Poseidônis em 9.564 a.C., segundo W. Scott-Elliot Na terceira catástrofe, de há 80 mil anos (75.025 a.C, segundo Leadbeater), Daitya quase desapareceu e Ruta reduziu-se em extensão. Nessa etapa, é conhecida como Poseidônis e corresponde à Atlântida de Platão, que desaparece totalmente com a quarta e última catástrofe, em 9.564 a.C. Nesse período, segundo Scott-Elliot, a população de toda a ilha era mais ou menos mesclada. Dois reinos e uma pequena república, localizada a oeste, dividiam a ilha entre si. A região norte era governada por um rei Iniciado (na teosofia). No sul, o príncípio hereditário fora substituído pela eleição popular. As dinastias raciais aristocráticas estavam acabando, mas reis de linhagem tolteca ocasionalmente subiam ao poder, tanto no norte quanto no sul. O reino setentrional era constantemente invadido pelo seu rival sulista, que conquistava para si uma parte cada vez maior de seu território. Nos últimos dias, o rei "branco" do norte era, via de regra, eleito pelos sacerdotes - ou seja, pelos poucos que ainda seguiam a "boa lei". No afundamento desta última Atlântida, teriam perecido 64 milhões de pessoas. Neste período, foi adotado em Atlântida um sistema semelhante à circulação monetária do século XIX e a montanha tríplice, que podia ser avistada da grande capital meridional (a Atlântida de Platão) era a imagem favorita na cunhagem oficial. O sistema coletivo de propriedade e cultivo da terra foi também substituído por um sistema de propriedade particular semelhante ao da Inglaterra do século XIX. Algum tempo depois de 10.000 a.C., o imperador de Poseidônis começou a anexar os pequenos Estados das costas e ilhas do Mediterrâneo, na maioria acadianas (etruscas) e semitas. Apoderou-se se dificuldade da vasta ilha da Argélia e submeteu a Península Ibérica e a Itália. Marchou depois contra o Egito, que não era potência naval considerável e já estava prestes a se render, quando os atlantes foram desafiados pelos gregos. Metade da frota de Poseidônis foi lançada contra eles, mas os navios gregos, menores e mais ágeis, derrotou completamente a armada atlante. Os atlantes repetiram o ataque com a segunda metade, mas foram novamente derrotados. O imperador atlante teve de fugir e desembarcou na Sicília, onde dispunha de tropas, mas assim que se soube de sua derrota, os povos do Mediterrâneo se levantaram e ele teve de fugir pela Itália, seguir disfarçado pelo sul da França e voltar a seu reino num navio mercante. Tentou organizar outra expedição, mas então sublevaram-se tribos descontentes de sua própria ilha e, por todo o resto de seu reinado, não esteve de novo em condições de guerrear no estrangeiro. Os "Árias" right|thumb|300px|Mapa de Shambhala e Manova, segundo a descrição de Annie Besant e C. W. Leadbeater Quando veio o cataclismo de 75.025 a.C., que consistiu em dois anos de convulsões e terremotos, o mar de Gobi foi fechado. Aterrorizada pelas convulsões e passando privações, a comunidade, que chegara a mil pessoas, ficou reduzida aos trezentos mais robustos. O Manu conduziu os sobreviventes à Ilha Branca, onde permaneceram e se multiplicaram até 70.000 a.C., quando famílias escolhidas foram estabelecidas em quatro vales no continente vizinho, que se estendiam por 32 km, para desenvolver ali quatro distintas sub-raças e enviá-las mais tarde a diferentes partes do mundo. A comunidade consistia então em sete mil habitantes e a Ilha Branca era agora conhecida como Shambhala (ou Shamballa, como grafam os livros teosóficos). Os turanianos vizinhos invadiram freqüentemente as vilas, mas poupavam a Ilha Branca, que consideravam sagrada. Grupos de crianças era escolhidos de tempos em tempos para serem enviadas a Shambhala para serem educadas como sacerdotes. Em 60.000 a.C., a comunidade recebeu imigrantes toltecas de Poseidônis e formou-se então a "raça ária", que não sofreu mais extermínios. Uma centena de descendentes do Manu começaram a construir sua futura capital no continente, apesar de ainda não haver população para habitá-la. A construção durou mil anos e a capital veio a ser chamada de Manova (cidade do Manu) ou "Cidade da Ponte" (no original, '' City of the Bridge''), devido à enorme ponte que a ligava à Ilha Branca. Essa cidade atingiu seu zênite em 45.000 a.C., como capital de um império que incluía toda a Ásia Oriental e Central, do Tibete ao litoral e da Mandchúria ao Sião, além de dominar as ilhas do Japão, Taiwan, Filipinas e Indonésia até a Austrália. Em 40.000 a.C., começou a decadência desse império. As ilhas e províncias mais afastadas "se declararam em bárbara independência". O reino central manteve-se satisfeito e tranqüilo por mais 25 mil anos, quando seus habitantes começaram a abandoná-lo e migrar para a Índia. A capital foi completamente abandonada em 9.700 a.C. Em 9.564 a.C., a mesma catástrofe que afundou Poseidônis reduziu a cidade a ruínas e alterou a geografia da Ásia Central, transformando o antigo mar em deserto. Continua, porém a ser a residência dos quatro Kumaras (os guardiões da Terra) e nesse lugar secreto se reúnem os Iniciados a cada sete anos. Suas ruínas ainda despertam admiração e a ponte continua de pé, conquanto só fluam por baixo dela as areias do deserto. Arábes e Judeus [[Imagem:Racasraizes.jpg|right|thumb|300px|Árvore evolutiva das "raças raízes" e "sub-raças" em First Principles of Theosophy, de C. Jinarajadasa ]] Scott-Elliot, em 1896, referia-se despectivamente aos supostos descendentes de "lemurianos" e "atlantes" e descrevia os judeus como um "elo anormal e antinatural entre a quarta e a quinta raças-raízes", mas o capítulo de Besant e Leadbeater sobre os "árabes arianos" (de 1910) deixou especialmente à mostra o racismo e o anti-semitismo latentes na Teosofia. Caricaturam a história lendária do povo judeu e justificam a imposição de um análogo do colonialismo inglês à África e até mesmo do apartheid à África do Sul. Segundo Besant e Leadbeater, em 40.000 a.C., o Manu liderou uma das comunidades dos quatro vales, a que originou o povo árabe (que os teósofos consideram "árias") para retornar à Arábia e "arianizar" o povo deixado nos planaltos árabes e na costa somali no período anterior. Cerca de 150 mil combatentes e 100 mil mulheres e crianças atravessaram o império amigo da Pérsia e Mesopotâmia e o deserto. Foram inicialmente repelidos pelos locais, mas um chefe os autorizou a estabelecer-se em um vale despovoado, contando com sua ajuda para derrotar uma tribo vizinha. Depois de três anos, porém, os recém-chegados se recusaram a apoiar esse ataque e o chefe local se aliou com seu inimigo tradicional contra os recém-chegados. Foi depois derrotado, e o Manu passou a governar a ambos. Quarenta anos depois, a metade setentrional da Arábia lhe estava sujeita e podia considerar-se definitivamente "ária". No Sul, porém, um fanático chamado Alastor (nome de um gênio maligno do paganismo romano, depois incorporado à demonologia cristã) pregou ao povo que pertenciam a uma raça escolhida e não podiam misturar seu sangue ao de estrangeiros. Uniu as tribos do sul e se opuseram ao Manu em nome de seu próprio mandamento original. Alguns séculos depois, um monarca do norte aproveitou-se de discórdias internas do Sul e conquistou-o, tornando-se imperador de toda a Arábia. Entretanto, um grupo de fanáticos, liderados por um profeta, abandonaram a pátria conquistada e se estabeleceram na fronteiriça costa somali, onde subsistiram por alguns séculos sob o governo do profeta e seus sucessores, até que um destes, que continuava a pregar a pureza da raça, "amancebou-se" com uma jovem negra do interior, alegando que estas deviam ser consideradas como escravas, mercadorias ou gado, não como esposas. Alguns aceitaram o pronunciamento e o imitaram, enquanto uma significativa minoria se rebelou. Estes, liderados por um ambicioso pregador, rodearam o golfo de Aden, chegaram à costa do Mar Veremelho e se encaminharam para o Egito, onde o faraó, lhes ofereceu um distrito fronteiriço. Ali viveram e prosperaram por séculos, sem se misturar com os egípcios. Mas veio um tempo em que um faraó quis tributá-los e forçá-los ao trabalho em obras públicas. Em conseqüência, migraram para a Palestina, onde se estabeleceram e vieram a ser o povo judeu. Os que ficaram na Somália acabaram expulsos pelos africanos e tiveram de voltar à Arábia, onde foram absorvidos na massa da população, mas mantêm os sinais de mistura com os negros. Os árabes "árias" vieram a estender seu domínio por quase toda a África, exceto o Egito. Governaram a grande ilha de Argélia. Fundaram também colônias na costa ocidental da África, mas ali foram derrotados e repelidos pelos guerreiros de Poseidônis. right|thumb|300px|O "Grande Zimbábue", palácio do antigo imperador bantu do Mutapa, estava entre as ruínas atribuídas pelos teósofos aos "árabes árias" Ao longo da costa oriental, chegaram ao Cabo da Boa Esperança, onde fundaram um reino que abrangia a Matabelelândia (Zimbábue), Transvaal (África do Sul) e Lourenço Marques (Moçambique), onde edificaram grandes cidades e templos (Besant e Leadbeater referem-se às ruínas de Zimbábue, construídas por povos bantus a partir do século XI, embora a oligarquia branca local tenha negado e mesmo censurado as evidências até 1980, quando foi obrigada a entregar o poder). "Mas entre o atraso dos africanos e a cultura dos árabes se abria um abismo impossível de transpor, e por isso os africanos ficaram em completa sujeição, como lavradores e criados". Esse império invadiu a ilha de Madagascar, mas conseguiu apenas manter colônias em sua costa. Um rei árabe lançou-se em conquista do império sumero-acadiano da Pérsia, Mesopotâmia e Turquestão, que havia se desmembrado. Dominou a Mesopotâmia e a Pérsia, mas foi derrotado pelas tribos do Curdistão. O governador da Pérsia depois se separou, mantendo ali uma dinastia árabe que durou dois séculos. Outro monarca árabe tentou conquistar a Índia, mas foi derrotado. Iranianos Em 30.000 a.C., um grupo de "árias" do segundo vale, ao qual havia se unido um grupo de acadianos, deu origem a uma outra sub-raça, mais pastoril que agricultora. Depois de multiplicar-se por dois mil anos, reuniram um exército de 300 mil combatentes, que conquistou uma grande parte da Ásia depois dividida em dois reinos, um da Ásia Central, outro da Pérsia e Mesopotâmia, estabelecendo-se com um milhão de pessoas. Em 29.700 a.C., o "primeiro Zaratustra" fundou a religião do fogo. O culto dos astros permaneceu, porém, na Mesopotâmia, ou Caldéia. Caldéia Na Mesopotâmia, viviam tribos rivais de turanianos semi-selvagens que se mantinham do cultivo rudimentar da terra até 30.000 a.C., quando lhes chegou do Oriente um grande chefe de raça "ária", nomeado governador pelo rei da Pérsia. Este teria fundado uma civilização que os autores descrevem, em 19.000 a.C., como devotada à astrologia e ao culto dos planetas do Sistema Solar. O povo era dividido em dez classes de acordo com seus planetas regentes, cada uma com suas escolas separadas, seus ritos e seus preceitos próprios. Os templos dos planetas, representados por cúpulas coloridas, se erguiam a distâncias progressivas do grande Templo do Sol, representando um sistema solar heliocêntrico (com o Templo da Lua no lugar da Terra). Além do Sol, eram cultuados Vulcano (planeta inexistente, mas sobre o qual ainda se especulava em 1910, quando Besant e Leadbeater publicaram sua obra), Mercúrio, Vênus, Lua, Marte, Júpiter, Saturno, Urano e Netuno. Mais tarde, a Caldéia foi invadida por hordas de bárbaros fanáticos, que destruíram esses templos e foram, por sua vez, expulsas por acadianos das montanhas setentrionais que, ao se misturar com os turanianos, constituiu a nação sumero-acadiana (ou a segunda com este nome: neste ponto, Besant e Leadbeater aparentemente se esqueceram do povo com o mesmo nome mencionado no período anterior). Celtas No terceiro vale, o Manu desenvolvera uma elite de grande beleza física e especializada em imaginação, sensibilidade artística, poesia, oratória, música e pintura, servida por agricultores e trabalhadores devotados por seus líderes. Criou-se uma sub-raça presunçosa e vaidosa, que considerava os demais habitantes do reiino como filisteus, que Besant e Leadbeater chamaram de "celtas", embora supostamente incluam os ancestrais de muitos outros povos. Em 20.000 a.C., o Manu os enviou para se instalarem no Cáucaso, Frígia e Ásia Menor, formando uma poderosa federação de tribos. Pelo ano 10.000 a.C., retomaram a marcha para o Ocidente. O primeiro grupo a se estabelecer na Europa foi o dos gregos antigos, os que, segundo Platão, repeliram mais tarde os invasores da Atlântida, chamada aqui de Poseidônis. O segundo grupo foi o dos albaneses, o terceiro o dos itálicos e o quarto o dos celtas propriamente ditos, que ocupou a França, Bélgica, Ilhas Britânicas, norte da Itália e Alemanha a oeste do Reno. O quinto foi para o norte da África, onde se misturou aos semitas e para a Península Ibérica, onde se misturou com o quarto grupo. Um sexto grupo foi para a Escandinávia e de lá desceu, misturada com os teutônicos, para a Irlanda, onde foram conhecidos como os Tuatha de Danaan. Teutões No quarto vale, mais apartado da capital, na costa norte do Mar de Gobi, o Manu preparou a quarta sub-raça, à qual acrescentou os melhores exemplares das sub-raças persa e árabe, resultando em um tipo de estatura elevada, cabeça longa, cabelos claros e olhos azuis. Predominava nela a aspereza e a persistência, com menos audácia que a sub-raça celta e qualidades mais adequadas aos negócios e ao senso prático, com tonalidades de brusca sinceridade e retidão, visando mais o concreto do que o poético. Em 20.000 a.C., a enviou, ao mesmo tempo que os celtas, pela costa do Mar Cáspio até o Daguestão, onde permaneceu por milhares de anos, estendendo-se pelas encostas setentrionais do Cáucaso e ali permaneceu até mil anos depois da catástrofe de 9.564 a.C., quando "empreenderam a marcha para o domínio do mundo". Índia right|thumb|200px| Annie Besant com Leadbeater, Krishnamurti (dir.) e Jinarajadasa, cerca de 1911. Leadbeater proclamou o jovem Krishamurti como reencarnação do Buda Maitreya e fundou a Ordem Internacional da Estrela do Oriente para preparar a opinião pública para o seu aparecimento, que recebeu doações de propriedades e dinheiro. Em 1929, Krishamurti rompeu com a Teosofia, repudiou seu estatuto de "Instrutor" do mundo e dissolveu a Ordem No início do período, a Índia foi ocupada, assim que ficou suficientemente seca, por hostes atlantes que penetraram pelos desfiladeiros do Himalaia e criaram uma esplêndida civilização. Por volta de 20.000 a.C., os mongóis e turanianos, por tanto tempo submetidos aos "ários", recuperaramdência e o reino cuja capital era a "Cidade da Ponte" ficou sumamente reduzido. Em 18.875 a.C., o Manu voltou sua atenção para o que restava da sub-raça raiz e para a Índia, povoada por uma civilização tolteca decadente, visando isolar Shambhala (por que a "raça ária" tinha que crescer sem vigilância externa) e "arianizar" a Índia. Uma das tribos periféricas migou até a Índia, onde aliou-se ao rei Podishpar da Índia setentrional. O rei da Índia do sul considerou os migrantes do norte especialmente aptos para o ofício sacerdotal e o ofereceu a eles em caráter hereditário. Os que aceitaram se tornaram os ancestrais dos brâmanes do sul da Índia. Outros casaram-se com a aristocracia tolteca e arianizaram pouco a pouco as classes superiores, até que, com a morte do herdeiro, foi escolhido um monarca "ária" e o sul da Índia passou para seu domínio. Em 17.520 a.C., uma segunda massa migratória partiu do centro da Ásia para o Punjab. Em 17.455 a.C., uma terceira chegou à atual Delhi, onde fundou uma cidade chamada Ravipur ou Cidade do Sol. Em 15.950 a.C., três exércitos foram enviados a Bengala por três rotas diferentes, numa marcha que durou quarenta anos. Daquela época em diante, houve seguidas ondas migratórias. Alguns "árias" de talento estudaram a filosofia dos toltecas, aos quais deram o nome de nagas. Às classes inferiores da povoação atlante, compostas em sua maioria dos morenos tlavatlis, as chamara dasyas,, enquanto que aos negros, descendentes de lemurianos, apelidavam de daityas e takshakas. Pelo ano 13.500 a.C., o reino ário da Índia meridional enviou uma expedição ao Egito. O faraó os acolheu, deu sua filha em casamento ao chefe da expedição e o nomeou herdeiro, estabelecendo também no Egito uma dinastia "ária", que permaneceu até o afundamento de Poseidônis e sob a qual as escolas do Egito grangearam sua maior fama lideraram o saber do mundo ocidental. Do sul da Índia também foram enviados colonos a Java, Ausrália e Polinésia. As contínuas emigrações despovoaram completamente o reino da Ásia Central pelo ano 9.700 a.C. As convulsões provocadas pelo cataclisma de 9564 a.C. arruinaram a Cidade da Ponte e os templos da Ilha Branca. Os últimos bandos ficaram retidos no Afeganistão e Baluquistão por dois mil anos e muitos morreram nas mãos dos mongóis. Mais tarde, por volta de 8.000 a.C., foi estabelecido o regime de castas. Os "árias" puros ("brancos") constituíram a casta brâmane; os mestiços de "árias" e "toltecas" ("avermelhados", os rajana; os de "árias" e mongólicos ("amarelos"), os vaishya; e os sem qualquer sangue "ária", os shudras. Américas O sistema comunitário desaparecido de Atlântida se manteve nos grandes reinos toltecas se ergueram no México e Peru (na realidade, a civilização tolteca existiu do século X ao XII d.C., e a inca, de 1200 a 1532). Embora os toltecas do México tenham sido poderosos, nunca atingiram o apogeu alcançado pelos peruanos de 12000 a.C., sob o governo dos incas. No tocante ao bem-estar, à justiça, à divisão igualitária da terra, à vida simples e religiosa dos habitantes e ao culto ao Sol, os teósofos consideraram o império peruano dessa época similar à idade de ouro dos toltecas na Atlântida. Annie Besant e Leadbeater descreveram vários detalhes sobre a vida desses "toltecas peruanos", muitos deles incompatíveis com as civilizações andinas reais ou mesmo com a flora e fauna das Américas. Por exemplo, o uso de ferro e bronze, literatura escrita (em folhas de "porcelana flexível" ou "metal sílico"), quadros pintados em perspectiva, uso de arroz, inhame e leite na alimentação, tortas de milho coloridas e aromatizadas com romã (originária do Oriente Médio), goiaba (centro-americana), baunilha e laranja (asiáticas). Fala-se também da criação de gatos de pelagem azul e do uso de roupas semelhantes às indianas, mas muito coloridas (azul para as mulheres), feitos de algodão, lã de vicunha ou fibras de agave (mexicana). Os tlavatlis, neste período, são encontrados no extremo sul das Américas. Seus descendentes incluiriam os patagões. Egito right|thumb|200px|Karnak, contemporânea dos últimos tempos de Atlântida, segundo Scott-Elliot No início do período, o Egito foi outra vez submerso, mas apenas por uma onda temporária. Quando esta refluiu, a terceira "Dinastia Divina" começou seu governo, durante o qual, segundo Scott-Elliot, foi erigido o templo de Karnak e uma grande parte das construções mais antigas do país (na realidade, os primórdios de Karnak são da 11ª dinastia, cerca de 2000 a.C. e as construções mais impressionantes são da 18ª e 19ª dinastias, de 1500 a.C. a 1200 a.C.). Segundo Annie Besant e Leadbeater, porém, os primeiros a se estabelecerem nas terras pantanosas, mas já habitáveis, foram de "um povo de raça negra que permaneceu ali por algum tempo, deixando bárbaros vestígios de sua ocupação". Sucedeu-o então um novo império atlante-egípcio, com sua dinastia de reis divinos e muitos dos heróis que a Grécia honrou como semideuses, entre eles Héracles, o dos doze trabalhos. Também viveu neste período Tehuti ou Toth, chamado depois Hermes pelos gregos, que ensinou o culto de Osíris e Ísis e da "luz interna", antes de ir à Arábia, ensinar os chefes da sub-raça ali estabelecida. No final do período, com a submersão definitiva de Poseidônis, outro tsunami atingiu o Egito. A calamidade foi temporária, mas pôs fim às "Dinastias Divinas", pois a Loja de Iniciados transferira suas sedes para outras terras. Referências *L. Sprague de Camp, Continentes Perdidos. Lisboa, Livros do Brasil, s/d *Bernard Suzanne, Plato and his dialogues http://plato-dialogues.org/plato.htm *W. Scott-Elliot, Atlântida e Lemúria, Continentes Desaparecidos. São Paulo: Pensamento, 1995 *Annie Besant e C. W. Leadbeater, O Homem: donde e como veio, e para onde vai?. São Paulo: Pensamento, 1995. Veja também Atlântida